


Sleep Paralysis is Horrible

by examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating



Series: Victuri [3]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Fluff, Hurt and comfort, I'm so tired, M/M, sleep paralysis
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-11
Updated: 2017-01-11
Packaged: 2018-09-16 17:53:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 529
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9283376
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating/pseuds/examsarecomingbutimprocrastinating
Summary: Victor has sleep paralysis and Yuri is lovely





	

'God not again please no' Victor thought to himself. 

He couldn't move, but he could see someone knelt down in a squatting position looking straight at him, with the most unsettling smile on its face. 

'God please, please let this end already' Victor screamed in his mind. 

Sleep paralysis was always a terrifying experience, he'd always had to go through it alone. Just pray over and over again in his mind that it would end sooner rather than later. 

"Victor?" 

He could faintly hear someone call his name in the background. 

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" 

It was Yuri, now awake himself, turned to Victor and shook him by the shoulders. Still, unable to tear his eyes away from the thing staring back at him. Only when Yuri engulfed Victor with a hug from above him, blocking his view of the monster, did the paralysis end.  
Feeling Victor turn his head, Yuri pulled back. 

"There you are" he said. "The paralysis thing?" 

Victor nodded. 

"I'm sorry, love." Yuri replied. "Do you want to talk about it?"

"Not even a little bit," the other said back, pulling Yuri back to him with his arms around Yuri's neck. Yuri felt like safety to Victor, breathing came about a lot easier when he was around him, surrounding Victor's senses. 

"Alright," Yuri said, leaving a kiss on Victor's neck. "Chris is arriving tomorrow, are you excited?" 

Humming in reply, Victor tightened his embrace around his partner while he began to talk about Chris' visit. Thankful to hear his voice, Victor just closed his eyes and let himself listen. 

After a while, he felt sleep finally begin to resurface.  
Pecking Yuri on the cheek, he spoke. "I really don't deserve you," 

Blushing, Yuri looked back at him, confused. "All I've done is talk about Chris, that's a weird reply," he giggled to himself. 

Laughing out loud now despite his own tiredness, Victor bared a bigger smile now. "I wasn't talking about that specifically. You shouldn't have to put up with me and my weird sleep occurrences.." 

"It's not about should, it's about not wanting you to suffer alone. Honestly, and you give out to me with the depreciating speech," 

Chuckling to himself again, Victor pulled Yuri down to him and kissed him chastely. "You're right, I'm sorry." 

Yuri made to move himself back to his position before Victor needed him, when Victor's arm shot out and wrapped itself around Yuri'a waist. 

"Stay close to me...." he mumbled, embarrassed. Looking up at him, "please."

It broke Yuri's heart to see the ever confident Victor to be...scared. It wasn't in his character to be, but sleep paralysis was a terrifying experience each and every time. 

"Ofcourse, Victor." He replied, placing his head on Victor's shoulder, kissing him briefly on the neck. "I'll stay awake til you've fallen asleep,"

"You don't have to d-" 

"I want to," Yuri interrupted. 

Smiling to himself, resting his cheek on Yuri's head. Victor was so relieved to have Yuri, he truly felt he didn't deserve such a wonderful partner. In no time at all, Victor began to feel sleep taking over. 

"Sweet dreams," Yuri said, as he cuddled closer to Victor.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been having sleep paralysis and it sucks. It's 1:20am at the moment, and I'm avoiding being in bed.
> 
> Please leave a comment


End file.
